Ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses are diagnostic apparatuses that obtain information inside the body using ultrasound waves which reflect within living bodies, and display the information as ultrasound images. Ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses have been used as useful apparatuses which make it possible to observe conditions inside the body non-invasively.
According to the disclosure of Patent Literature 1, a correlation among a plurality of images obtained by scanning an ultrasound probe is calculated to obtain the distance between the images, and a three-dimensional image is produced by combining the images based on the distance between the images.
Furthermore, according to the disclosure of Patent Literature 2, an ultrasound probe moving mechanism including rails and a spiral spring is provided to move the ultrasound probe at a constant speed, and a three-dimensional image is produced by combining B-mode images taken at predetermined positions.